Stargate SG-10: Part 008: The Cydonia Connection
by Ariston-1
Summary: An unusual object discovered on the Red Planet of Mars Brings the full team of SG-10 back together for yet another mission.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stargate SG-10**_

_**The Cydonia Connection**_

Her last mission for the SGC had changed her life more then anyone could have imagined, even herself. After the last mission of her team she was promoted to the rank of Airforce Captain after assisting another SG team in the capture of a vital installation before she accepted the latest assignment, now her rank had once again increased to that of Major after risking her life and protecting her superior officer and the leaders of the Tok'Ra High Council, yet the most dramatic change in her life was the alien snake now resting comfortably inside her head. Although the Symbiont was young, it had been implanted into her in an effort to save her life, now she had the daunting task of spending time with those who knew her the most, her family. Since her military career with the SGC, she had moved her Mother, Father, Sister and Daughter to a small house close to Cheyenne Mountain.

With a deep breath, she stood on the front porch of the large home and took a deep breath before ringing the bell four times in long bursts. Slowly the sound of small, light footsteps came running towards the door, pulled it open, quickly Carla Bent down, and grabbed the young girl as the door swung open.

"Mummy!" The little girl screamed.

"Hello Molly… I'm home"

The celebrations lasted for a few hours as friends and family came to greet her since she returned home, yet one question remained on the minds of everyone around her, until finally after everyone had left the house and the young daughter was taken to bed, her sister sat with the newly promoted Major and spoke quietly.

"Alright, enough bull shit… what really happened to you? The last thing we had been told you where seriously injured and not expected to survive. And now here you stand as if nothing had happened"

"I can't… I can't say…"

"Cut the shit sis… tell me. As legal guardian of Molly I have a right to know, are we expecting you to die before the night is over?" She said with sadness.

"Alright, but you are forbidden to tell anyone or I will kill you, literally. Do you understand?"

"Of course… what happened to you" She replied with a shaky voice.

"A few days ago I was to escort my superior officer to a meeting with one of our most important allies…"

"In Europe?"

"Not exactly… I am part of a joint military, multi-national department that defends this and other planets against hostile attack. I was involved in a negotiation between my C.O and an alien race known as 'Tok'Ra' when someone planted a bomb at the meeting, I risked my life to dispose of the bomb… but I failed, I was killed by it"

Laughing slightly her sister looked towards the window.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth…"

Threw the reflection in the window she could see her sister looking at her, then something happened she could not understand, her sister's eyes seemed to glow. _'Perhaps it was a car passing threw the trees in the distance that just happened to make it appear as if they had glowed' _Until an unusual voice came from her lips, deep and gravely, yet with a hint of the voice of her sister.

"Forgive me for taking control like this… but your sister is finding it difficult to explain…"

Quickly Julia jumped back as she looked into the eyes of her sister as they glowed once more, panic struck her as she attempted to climb over the back of the sofa, only to be stopped by Carla or what ever was sat before her.

"Do not be afraid, I am Tok'Ra… yet I have no name, your sister was near death when I was blended with her… only the healing abilities of the Symbiont could have helped her… it was not an easy choice as I was the only Symbiont available at the time even though I am young. It may not be possible to remove me from the host safely at this time. It takes… a lot of effort to speak threw my host at this time"

"What the hell? This is un-real…"

"It is quite real Julia"

"Can… Can I speak with my sister?"

Slowly the voice of the Symbiont changed to that of the host before her eyes.

"I am here, now you know part of the truth… Listen Jules, you can't say anything. People out their will…"

Before she could complete her sentence the doorbell rang loud and long causing the two sisters too almost jump out of their skins, sighing deeply Carla stood and walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by the face of her SG team leader.

"Alison? What is going on?"

"We need to talk in private. You've been reactivated, effective twenty minutes ago. Grab your gear Carla"

"What, What the hell are you talking about?"

Quickly Alison leaned closer too her and whispered quietly.

"We got a problem, Landry wants all hands on deck, especially you or at least what ever is inside of you"

Nodding slowly she looked around as her sister walked towards the door with an inquisitive look in her eyes, a look that caught the attention of the leader of SG-10.

"What's going on sis?" Called out the woman.

"I've been recalled. Commander Alison Macdonald, My sister"

"A pleasure ma'am. I'll be in the car Major. Take what ever time you need… but make it fast"

Nodding slightly at Julia Alison turned and headed towards the car as the door shut behind her. Fifteen minutes later the car door opened as Carla stepped in and threw her bags on the back seat.

"How did it go?"

"Wasn't easy, especially for Molly. But she is used to it by now"

"I'm sorry to drag you away like that…"

Reaching behind the passenger seat she pulled out a large SGC designed tablet and handed it too her team member.

"Eight hours ago the USS Odyssey was on a brief shakedown after repairs, it was over Mars when it's sensors detected something unusual at Cydonia. It's on the tablet"

With a slight smile she activated the device as an image appeared on the screen, almost laughing she looked at the screen as an image of the Cydonia Peninsula appeared.

"The so called 'Face of Mars'?"

"No… bottom of the screen, the large object"

Zooming in she looked at the object as directed, it was a perfectly formed pyramid with the orange-red colored Martian sand covering the object, yet at the bottom left, a silver glint of a metallic structure could be seen.

"What the hell is that?" Carla laughed.

"A perfect Pyramid, those shapes do not appear in nature. The metallic glint shows an object on the surface…"

"A Ha'tak?"

"No, Odyssey believes it could be a Cheops class, but this thing is huge… much bigger then the standard class. SG-10 has been ordered to investigate, Landry things your snake could be useful. If they are right of course"

Smiling slightly she drove the car away from the house as she continued talking.

"This could be a major find Carla. According to Odyssey's scans its been on that planet for thousands of years. Possibly a prototype for the class"

"Nice, I assume we're taking Odyssey?"

"No, it's still undergoing a refit… no other ships in the area" She said with a smile.

"So what are we…"

Winking slightly she remained silent for the rest of the journey back to the SGC. Three hours later SG-10 arrived at the nearest secluded airfield as all four members awaited the arrival of the vehicle that would take them to the 'Red Planet'

"So Carla, how are you?" Jarrod asked politely.

"A little headache… tired and could use a good drink. But the snake inside me doesn't respond well to alcohol"

"You've gotta be joking… it can't take a beer?" Jarrod laughed.

"Yeah, you two would get along just great"

A loud hum filled the airfield as a large cloaked object landed on the grass before them. Smiling slightly the newly promoted Captain Macdonald stepped forward as a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Gentlemen… Lady, our taxi awaits"

Taking a deep breath Carla stepped forwards as a large male figure appeared in the doorway and exited the cloaked vessel.

"Your vessel Captain"

"Thank you Teal'c, I assume she is fully stocked as requested?"

"Indeed, Four space suits as requested. Along with supplies of food and weapons"

Nodding slightly SG-10 entered the vessel as the doors sealed shut behind them, laughing slightly Carla looked at Alison and shook her head slightly

"An Al'kesh?"

"Yes, the one we captured a few months back. She has her flaws… but she'll get us to Mars, the only question is… who steps out first?"

"First human on Mars… that sounds… Cool!" Anders replied.

"It's not official… but the honour is still their. Carla, everything you've been through… you go first"

"Me? But…"

"Do your job. Landry's orders. Lets get this crate into space"

The vessel arose from the planets surface and silently into space, once in orbit a hyperspace window formed before the vessel as it vanished into hyperspace and after a short ride exited over the Martian surface. Decloaking it skimmed the surface creating a slight train of dust behind it as it reached it's destination.

"Alright, full scan of the object… my god, just think no human as ever seen this view of the planet"

"Well except for NASA…" Anders said with a smile.

"Not like this they haven't. Dad would love this, he's an amateur astronomer" Carla said in awe.

"Anders, take us around the pyramid… lets get a good look at this thing"

"Of course… Major"

Slowly the Al'kesh moved around the large object scanning every inch until they found what they where looking for.

"Stop… their… it looks like an open airlock"

"Agreed" Carla said. Take us down… Captain?"

"Lets suit up. Carla and myself will go down first. Jarrod, Anders continue to scan this area… maybe something else is around here"

"Understood" Anders said.

After climbing into the specially designed atmospheric suits Carla and Alison moved slowly to the inner airlock as Tyler Jarrod stood outside and activated the controls.

"Good luck, we'll stay in coms range as much as possible, have fun"

"Always do, we'll call as soon as we're inside… what ever it is"

"As you wish Captain…"

Inside the airlock the atmosphere equalised with the atmosphere on the red planet as the outer door opened, smiling and signalling with her hand Alison turned to her companion and nodded slightly.

"I feel like I should say something monumental about this" Carla laughed.

"Like what?… One small step for Tok'Ra?"

"Ha-ha…" She smiled.

Holding her breath and closing her eyes she stepped out of the ship and for the first time in human history, a human foot print was laid down on the Martian surface. Slowly she opened here eyes and saw for the first time the uninterrupted view of the planets red surface.

"Ohh my god… this is awesome"

Turning slightly too her left she saw Alison join her side as her voice echoed out through her helmet.

"Wow Carla, words of wisdom for the ages…"

"Shut up, this way I think" She laughed.

"All the knowledge of the Tok'Ra and all you can say is 'This is Awesome' Thank god the crew of Apollo 11 didn't have you around"

"You're funny… you know that right?"

Almost bickering in a fun way the two officers walked the short distance to the open airlock and stepped inside, the red dust and sand of many years of dust storms pilled high on the door as a faint blinking could be seen through the dust. Nodding slightly Alison activated the control as the door slide open slightly, enough for the two to enter the huge interior of the unknown object.

"Anders, Tyler… we're entering the object… stand by"

"Understood, be careful Captain"

"Always are Anders. Mac out"

Cautiously they entered the large pyramid, with barely any light they closed the airlock door as a hiss filled the room and the pressure finally began to equalise to a habitable level.

"The air is breathable… cool" Carla said.

"I take it the computer is still operational… A lot of sand and dust in here"

"Centuries of dust and sand blowing in… it's gotta build up. Lets find a computer and see what we're dealing with"

Removing her helmet Carla took a moment to take a few deep breaths before she nodded to her commanding officer.

"Thank god for your snake…" She said as she removed her helmet. "The air is a little dusty…"

"It should clear up once the atmospheric scrubbers adapt"

A long and careful walk through the ship revealed much about the vessel, it was in fact a Cheops class warship that had crash landed on the planet, the only questions that rang threw the minds of the two members of SG-10 was, how long ago and why. Bodies of many Jaffa had been found all over the ship yet no sign of the Goa'uld master could be found.

_**Two hours later…**_

The four members of SG-10 had begun a full sweep of the vessel, with a full compliment of weapons and gliders the ship was fully loaded for combat, yet a startling discovery was made about the fate of the vessel as Tyler Jarrod had called for the rest of his team to join him in a distant area of the crashed vessel.

"What have you got Tyler?" Anders said slowly.

Stepping too his left the team saw eight bodies covered with what appeared to be chain mail armour, bear skins and tartan dress along with ancient swords of many different designs.

"Well, it appears the scans of this planet are wrong…"

"Ma'am?" Called Anders.

Kneeling down, Alison picked up a sword and examined it closely. Since they changed out of their space suits into the standard SGC uniforms moving around the ship had become easier.

"This weapon… it's a couple of hundred years old… I'm guessing 15th century… maybe earlier"

"I didn't know you knew anything about weapons Captain" Anders replied.

"Ancient weapons… mainly swords are a hobby of mine. This one is a Scottish Claymore… amazing…"

"It's got blood on it" Carla said.

"That's not all Major… look at this"

Jarrod turned a corner and pointed as the rest of the team walked towards him and looked around the corner, three bodies could be seen, one Jaffa and two humans dead on the floor.

"The humans where killed by Staff weapons, the Jaffa was killed by multiple lacerations caused by what I am guessing are sword strikes"

"It's beginning to fit…" Carla said. "This ship crashed here sometime in the 15th century… maybe what ever Goa'uld controlled this ship found Earth… took these Tau'ri for what ever plan it had. But the slaves revolted, the humans of Earth back then where violent… they must have taken over the ship and some how… it crash landed here"

"Makes sense, but where are the rest of the hostages, and the Goa'uld?" Alison said.

Thinking quickly Anders looked at the bodies before him and finally back to his commanding officer.

"The open hatch… maybe they found a way… oh my god!" Carla said with sadness.

"Jesus… they didn't know… they couldn't have known. Anders, get to the ship… scan for remains"

"Aye Captain. Should I contact the SGC?"

"Not yet, let us finish our scan of the area first we may find more answers… Poor Bastards"


	2. Chapter 2

A full scan of the ship revealed more bodies inside the huge the ship, some died from the uprising, some died when the outer hatch had been opened but many died when the ship crashed on the Martian surface in the 15th century. However, which ever Goa'uld had commanded this vessel had found a way to escape to the doomed vessel, since the ship carried a full compliment of Death Gliders, Cargo ships and escape pods it was becoming unclear to SG-10 how the Goa'uld had escaped since no body had been found of a Goa'uld. Searching the large ship had taken a lot of time since only three officers had remained on the ship, Tom Anders had returned to the Al'kesh to scan for remains of the human captives, remains that where quickly found.

Slowly Captain Alison Macdonald walked the halls of the crashed ship, taking in a damage report of the vessel as she walked down the large corridor until finally she reached a large debris field blocking any further access to deeper portions of the ship. Slowly reaching for her radio she clicked it twice before speaking.

"Carla, Alison. I've reached the end of L-14... It's crushed. I can't get any further"

"I thought as much, report back to my position… we've found a few things you should take a look at"

"Giving orders now Major?" She said with a smile.

"Just come and have a look Captain… Green out"

Laughing slightly Alison turned around and walked back towards the control room where Major Green had begun to review the ship's sensor logs. After ten minutes Alison finally entered the control room as Jarrod and Anders had joined her in the room.

"So, judging by the look in your eyes, I'd say you found something Carla"

"It wasn't me. My… Snake noticed something in the computer logs. It took awhile, but we found this in the computer logs…"

Quickly her experienced hands danced over the console before her as her laptop computer interfaced with the ship's computer and began to display a sensor image.

"This is a computer rendering of the last moments of the ship before it crashed"

"Looks like we where right, the prisoners rebelled and took over the ship" Anders said with respect.

"Exactly… but I found something else. I found out how the Goa'uld escaped"

Smiling she continued to tap away at her keyboard as a large image appeared on screen of the Goa'uld running down the corridor surrounded by many Jaffa, upon entering a large room the door was shut behind the Goa'uld as the video image ended.

"You said he escaped. He entered the room as his guards remained outside" Alison said slowly.

"Exactly, so I had Anders check out the room… you are… not going to believe this. Follow me"

Winking slightly Carla walked out of the small control room and made her way through the ship until she found the door with the remains of the Jaffa guard slumped on the floor. Smiling slightly she kicked the bones of the Jaffa out of her way as she pulled the doors open slowly. As the doors slid back Alison stepped into the room and almost froze to the spot as before her stood a large Stargate, with a connected D.H.D.

"Holy SHIT! Does this thing still work?" She said quickly.

"Lets find out" Jarrod said with a smile.

Quickly Jarrod walked towards the Dialling Device and pushed a control causing the Stargate to burst into life, with a smile he continued dialling Earth, as the final chevron was about to be pushed Alison looked at Carla and smiled.

"You realise that this changes everything? It this thing works…"

"I know. It should, different position in space… different co-ordinates"

Back at Stargate Command, the Stargate began to dial slowly as the Iris sprang into life and covered the event horizon.

"Unscheduled off-world activation…" Called the Staff Sergeant.

"What do we have Sergeant? What teams are off-world?"

"Just two General… SG-10 is still investigating the strange object and SG-1 is on recon on the deep range. I doubt it would be… receiving IDC"

The code came through as the Sergeant and General looked at the screen in shock as the code cleared with the signal of SG-10. Sighing the General leaned into the microphone as he spoke aloud.

"SG-10? This is Landry… respond please"

"Sir, receiving audio and video transmission"

"Show me"

The smiling faces of two members of the SG-10 team looked down onto the screen as the General's eye began to fume, they had been sent on an important mission yet how did they use the Stargate?

"SG-10? Where the hell are you?"

"General, break out the Champagne… we're sending you a data transfer file you should read… quickly"

"What are you talking about Captain?"

"It seems the intel was semi-correct sir, this is a Cheops class ship, fully loaded with gliders, you see sir from what we can tell it crashed on the Cydonia region of Mars, this vessel belonged to a Minor Goa'uld who worked for the System Lord Yu. Fortunately for us he found working under Lord Yu… a pain in the ass, so he set out to build his own empire. He found Earth sometime in the Early 15th Century and took as many as slaves as he could, however they rebelled and killed the crew. The Goa'uld escaped the ship before it crashed here at Cydonia… as you will have guessed by now the ship is equipped with a Stargate and D-H-D. Our Tok'Ra friend has managed to calculate the Gate Co-ordinates for this gate… transmitting them now, come through when you want to sir"

"Are you sure it is safe Captain?"

"General Please! This place is deserted the only life forms… well on the Entire planet is SG-10. The hull itself could use a little work due to the sand storms, and we are damned sure the ship will never fly again but as an outpost… it's perfect sir"

"What are you talking about?" The General said with a smile.

"Sir… this ship is fully loaded with Gliders, Scout Ships… a few Al'kesh and anything else the Goa'uld could squeeze into the ship. It's engines have been destroyed in the crash, with a little work we could get the weapons and shields back online… hell it even has an active Stargate, what more could we need?"

Laughing slightly the aging General looked at the screen and nodded as the transmitted file began to open.

"I'll have someone look over the data, we've got the Gate Address and will contact you in three hours. SGC out"

_**Five Hours Later…**_

As expected news had travelled around the Stargate Program of the discovery within their own backyard as car pulled into the long tunnel that led into the base, as the General exited the vehicle he made his way towards the highly classified facility below the large mountain. Finally he entered the elevator and entered his old command once again much to the surprise of those gathered around him.

"Jack, it's good to see you again"

"Why thank you Hank… what've you got? The message said it was urgent"

"Ohh it is Jack"

Quickly he followed his replacement through the corridors of the facility towards the briefing room, as he entered a cluster of familiar faces greeted him as well as some he had never seen before.

"Thank you all for coming… please take a seat. Their aren't enough folders so you will have to share, forgive me. I am Captain Alison Macdonald from the US Navy… attached to the SGC as leader of SG-10 and too my left is Major Carla Green. We are here to brief you on a recent discovery made right here, in our own backyard. The USS Odyssey was on a brief shakedown after repairs, it was over Mars when it's sensors detected something unusual at Cydonia. Using a captured Al'kesh class vessel, General Landry ordered SG-10 to proceed to the planet itself to survey the area, this is what we found…"

With a large smile on her face, she turned and activated the screen behind her. As she looked back at the gathered cluster of high ranking officers before her a schematic of the crashed Goa'uld ship appeared on the screen behind her.

"… It is a single Cheops class warship, we believe once belonged to a minor Goa'uld under the System Lord, Lord Yu"

A groan came from the back of the room as the Captain lowered her head slightly. It wasn't difficult to tell who the voice belonged too as she smiled slightly.

"Forgive me, for all those who don't know. Lord Yu was one of the oldest of the System Lords, someone whom General O'Neill had a great deal of experience in dealing with"

"To say the least!" He called out.

"Of course, forgive me General, but from what I have read, even for a Goa'uld, he was a Prick. All that aside, upon an inspection of the ship we discovered it crashed on the red planet sometime in the 15th century. However, the vessel is fully loaded with Gliders, Tel'tak and Al'kesh…"

"Why are we here Captain?" O'Neill groaned once more.

"Forgive me for saying so General, but I was getting to that. The vessel is equipped with a working Stargate and DHD. Because of it's location in space the craft has it's own dialling address"

Quickly O'Neill jumped too his feet as he looked directly at the young Major sat to the Captain's side as she spoke quickly.

"Aside from some weather damage on the hull, it's airtight. The ship will never fly again as several of the lower decks are crushed… but as an outpost or research station, it's perfect. I've heard of plans to build a base on the moon or something stupid like that. With this ship we have no need to build anything, no heavy transport costs, we don't even need to pull a 304 off patrol routes, and the best thing about it, it's out of the public eye and hidden away from view"

The Major's words echoed around the room like a gun shot while a few smiles began to appear around the room, thinking quickly she stood and placed her hand on her team leader's left shoulder as she stepped past her, her head lowered for a moment, until finally she looked up as her eyes glowed and the Tok'Ra Symbiont spoke with the highest of respect for those around her.

"Forgive me General O'Neill, but the Captain and Major are correct in their assessment of the situation. As you may have guessed by now Major Green is blended with a Tok'Ra symbiont, her life was in danger not long ago… this way the only of saving her life. We have discovered much about the vessel on the planet you call Mars… if you would hear us, this will be an opportunity for all Tau'ri"

"And Tok'Ra no doubt, who are you?" O'Neill sighed heavily.

"I have yet to take a name, however for the time being you may call me… Alanis. I am the second generation of the new Tok'ra race, as you are well aware General O'Neill several years ago our beloved Queen died, along with her the hopes of a future for the Tok'Ra, so the elders began a program of cloning, similar to the cloning process used by Ba'al. However, we used D.N.A from two separate donors to create a unique individual, in effect saving our race from instinction"

Smiling slightly, O'Neill stepped towards the display on the wall as he spoke.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Not the Cloning sir, the ship on your forth planet…"

The meeting carried on through the night until the early hours of the morning as finally a decision was reached, the crashed vessel on the Martian surface would be utilised as a research and development station, also a defensive station for Earth, all that was left was to select a command team for the outpost.

Story by

Ariston 1


End file.
